Adela
by Cyanide Kilo
Summary: I suck at summaries. Rated T for cursing and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Roma! Roma! ROMANO! Wake up dammit! It's breakfast time." A young girl with strawberry blonde hair and red eyes was already in her maid dress and apron. So yes, she was a maid, in fact- she was the only maid. She grew up with Romano, so of course she cursed in every other sentence but she didn't use is seriously, it was more out of innocence and habit.

The older man waved away the tiny hand patting his cheek sleepily. The girl frowned and decided to take drastic measures. She climbed up the bed post and jumped off onto the bed, more specifically, onto her caretaker. He rolled away quickly before she made contact, now fully awake_. At least his brother isn't here_, she thought, _I might have missed or something. I guess he's at Germany or Japan's place._

"What is wrong with you dammit! You could have squished me!" Romano yelled, holding his hand over his heart, breathing heavily.

"That was the point you bastard! Now get me my breakfast!" The child said dismissively. Hopping of the bed, she watched her caretaker get off the bed as well. "Any way didn't you notice anything?" She put her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

"No, is there anything different?" He looked at her from top to bottom, and then he noticed what she was wearing. "Where did you find Veneciano and my dresses!"

"They were in the attic, I washed them last night. Honestly you should remember…" She left the room, heading towards the kitchen. Romano brushed his teeth and slightly combed his hair, then also went to the kitchen where the girl had already set the table. There was also a cup of coffee on his side of the table, along with a smaller, empty cup. He sighed and reached onto the top shelf of the pantry, extracting a bottle reading: Product of Romania. He shook it around a bit and poured the dark red liquid into the cup. The child's eyes lit up at the sight of the drink and immediately took the cup in her small hand and drink half of it in one blow. Romano then sat down, and began sipping his coffee.

"How the hell do you drink that stuff any way, Adela? It stinks like hell." He said scrunching his nose to the smell. Adela glanced at him.

"It's in my nature. If you want to blame someone, blame Romania dammit." She said licking the blood off her lips. "Can I have more?" She asked, holding out her cup out to him.

"Knock yourself out, but this is the last one." He said, pouring more blood into the cup. Breakfast went by in this manner, and when they finished their bread, Adela washed the two cups and plates and changed out of her maid dress to help Romano out in the garden.

Both of them were shoeless, and picked tomatoes to place in the basket. As the sun rose higher in the sky, the girl was beginning to get tired and nodded off under the shade of the apple tree. Romano noticed her asleep and carried her to her bedroom. He put her in her pajamas and tucked her in. Sitting on her bed, he stroked her curly strawberry blond hair and kissed her forehead.

He checked the clock and saw it was past noon, she should have been asleep and hour ago. _No wonder she's so tired._ The Italian thought to himself. He turned off the light and partially closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Romano, I'm here!" A certain Spaniard yelled into the house. Hearing the annoying man, Romano clenched his fists and went to the front door.

"What the hell is wrong with you dammit! Adela is sleeping right now you tomato bastard!" He whispered to Spain, who was still oblivious to the Italian's rage.

"Aww~ you care about her~" He said, petting Romano on the head. This made Romano blush and earned Spain a smack with a gardening glove. They went to check the little girl in her room, who was sure enough starting to wake up.

"Bastard, she's supposed to be sleeping! It's daytime!"

"Spain? Why are you here? Do you have anything for me?" Adela said, sitting up and rubbing her sleepy eyes with a little fist.

"Ah ha-ha, well actually, I have message from Romania." He said, pulling a piece of paper from his back pocket. "It says: Hey Adela! Are you doing okay with Romano? I miss you, come visit soon okay. Or maybe I could visit you. Either way, see you soon! And it has a candy attached to the back. Here" He removed the caramel from the note and gave it to her.

She looked at it and unwrapped the caramel, popping it in her mouth. The tiny fang that resembled Romania's could be seen clearly in her mouth. "I'm going to go back to sleep, so don't wake me up till five o'clock." She said, lying back down on the queen-sized bed. Soon you could her steady breathing when she fell asleep once again.

"So Romania wants her to visit. It's not a bad idea, but I don't want her to go…" Romano said, munching on a tomato. "She could go after tomorrow, maybe." The pair was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a snack.

"There was another part to the note. It was about her. She hasn't grown up for the past centuries because she hasn't drunken living blood yet. She should be a teenager by now, shouldn't she?" Spain said, rolling his tomato on the tablecloth. He wasn't smiling like usual. "It can affect her health. I'm worried about her."

Romano sighed and put down his tomato. "I know that, but, still. I don't like it that she has to drink blood, nonetheless drink living blood. I don't want her to be a killer."

"Big brother? Big brother Spain?" Italy's head popped out from the kitchen door. He entered the room and sat down next to Romano."Who don't you want to be a killer?"

"…"

"…Adela." Spain said. Italy opened his eyes and looked towards the door leading to the hallway.

"Oh." Oh he said, and then looked at the clock. Of course he knew of Adela being a vampire and of course he knew of her possible decrease in health.

Romano broke the silence. "It's almost five; can you wake her up, Veneciano?"

"Okay."He stood and left the room.

In Adela's room, Italy closed his eyes once more and gently put his hand on her forehead, moving her bangs out of the way. This seemed to wake her up. Her eyes crimson fluttered open, and moved to see Italy's smiling face.

"Buona sera, Veneciano." She said, sitting up in bed again.

"Buona sere Adela. How has your day been?" Italy asked, smiling.

"I almost landed on Romano when I was waking him up this morning. I had two cups of blood, and Spain gave me a candy from Romania. And I'm planning on making pizza for dinner tonight!" She said, combing her hair with her fingers.

"Can I help? It'll be fun!"

"Ha ha." The child laughed. "You got me on 'help'. I'll take a bath then we can start dinner, okay? Oh, and find out if Spain is staying for dinner, okay. She got off her bed and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples! I would like to thank SilentShisou for reviewing Adela! Thank you to all who read Adela as well! *chu, chu, chu* Enjoy the story!**

_The full moon was high in the sky, and seemed to light up the night. *ring* The moonlight lit up the red eyes of the figure in a white dress standing in the alleyway. Red eyes were unseeing and went towards the drunkard lying near the dumpster. *ring*_

_As fast as lightning, the figure was next to the man. *ring* "Wuja' doin' there, kid?" He slurred, looking at the child in front of him._

_He didn't have a chance to react as the child swooped down and sank its fangs into its victim. *ring*_

"_A-Adela" Brown eyes were frozen in horror. *ring* He saw it. Tears stained his cheeks and he fell to his knees. *ring* the girl's eyes regained their shine and she looked at the blood staining her white dress._

"_N-No! N-No, this didn't happen. Please… no…" She started crying. *ring* "No…"_

The child woke up from her dream, sweating and her heart beating a million beats a minute. She sat up and cried. She just cried for about twenty minutes or so, just crying. Finally, someone entered her room. It was Seborga.

"Non piangere… non piangere il mio piccolo angelo… (1)" He repeated, hugging her close. "It's okay, don't cry."Adela ceased to cry and hugged him too. He stroked her curly hair and held her so that she didn't shake anymore.

"Thank you, Seborga…"

"It's okay. What you should be worrying about is getting ready." He breathed into her hair. She remembered that she was supposed to visit Romania that day. Adela slid out of bed and wiped her eyes.

"See you in like an hour." Seborga said. She looked at him as he left the room. He was supposed to escort her to Romania's house since the Italy brothers had a bunch of work left to do. They wouldn't exactly suffer from her absence but they won't have any distractions from doing their work as Nations for the next month. Seborga finished his for the week and didn't have anything to do, so he would bring her to the airport and escort her to Romania's place.

Adela had purposely slept through the night to have better chances to stay awake during the day.

She took a bath and chose a white dress with a pale blue ribbon around the waist, and put her hair in a side pony tail like Wy's. With a last turn, she left her room to see Italy and Romano in their office. Italy was doodling on an extra piece of paper; Romano was sleeping on his office chair. He didn't exactly do well with doing work.

"Ciao Adela! How has your morning been?" Italy said cheerily, looking up from his doodles. Romano snored once before startling awake, almost falling out of his chair.

"Mmmn… Hey sorella." He said, not entirely awake. "Oh... you're leaving now?" He seemed disappointed, but he tried not to show it.

"I've been having a good morning." She lied; she couldn't tell them about her nightmare. It signified the vampire fully awakening in her. Dreams, thirst, the likes. "And yeah, Seborga is waiting outside; we'll take the bus or a taxi. I'm not letting you two drive us, remember what you did to poor Japan?" She pointed out to Italy.

"See you soon then!" She said and left the room.


End file.
